


Home

by asimpingpotato



Series: The Tales of After [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Summaries, M/M, POV Kageyama Tobio, Post-Time Skip, Pro Volleyball Player Hinata Shouyou, Pro Volleyball Player Kageyama Tobio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:26:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28239936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asimpingpotato/pseuds/asimpingpotato
Summary: In all the games he played, this is the first time he’d been truly satisfied. He’s like a starved boy who had finally been given his first meal after going years without.He has an inkling as to why this particular match had been the only one to finally ease his hunger.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: The Tales of After [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068659
Comments: 2
Kudos: 93





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this in a rush, since I wanted to finish this before Kageyama's birthday ends. sooo, sorry if there is any spelling mistake literally wrote this in a hurry ~ anyways, enjoy!

Kageyama didn’t know how it came to be this way, it must have been the stadium lights or the sound of a whistle signaling the end of the game- similarly meaning their defeat.

But as he looked at Hinata across the court he wondered how he can’t seem to feel the familiar frustrations of losing a match, but instead, he felt a smile ghost his lips, there's lightness in his chest-the kind that almost made him physically choke. He looked up at the ceiling the lights blinding- but not as blinding as the smile of the man across him- he closed his eyes and allowed himself to feel every emotion swirling inside him threatening to suck him in.

In all the games he played, this is the first time he’d been truly satisfied. He’s like a starved boy who had finally been given his first meal after going years without.

He has an inkling as to why this particular match had been the only one to finally ease his hunger.

“You were right Kazuyo-san, if I did get really really good, I’d get to play a lot more games and eventually someone even better will come and find me”

And they did. He did. He found me.

Someone even better had finally come along and he-Kageyama now more than ever desires to strive farther, and if fates allow, go farther with that someone beside him. With Hinata beside him.

He snaps out of his thoughts in favor of looking at the sweat-covered face of the man who changed his life in so more ways than he’d care to admit.

Having Hinata here now in front of him, there are a million things he wants to say, but he was never really good with words, to begin with, so he settled for what he knows best, what Hinata knows best. Surely, Hinata would know the depth of these words, how important they were to him.

“You’re here.” He uttered with all the feelings that he can muster, hoping it would reach Hinata.

“I’m here.” Hinata smiled.

And then he knew. He knew his feelings reached Hinata. He knew with the way he smiled at him -- a smile that he knows were specially reserved for him it makes his heart ache - more I want more of that smile.

“Now I got 1096 wins and 1100 loses.” Kageyama felt his smile widens, of course, this bastard won’t forget - despite his lack in intelligence with anything related to numbers - he was pretty good at tracking scores when it comes to Kageyama.

He was about to fire back one of his retorts when a voice cuts him off

“Like how much did you guys played together?” Atsumu piped in

“Did you have that many matches?” Bokuto followed suit

Hinata with a proud face turned to them, answering “We’re counting the matches we had since high school and number of match trips.”

Hinata lightens up when he started to ask Kageyama if they should include matches throughout the years they were apart.

“Listening to ya both makes me tired, and could ya please stop eye-fucking each other. It’s disgusting. Get a room you two.” Atsumu walked out leaving Hinata and him a sputtering, blushing mess.

Recovering from the blow Atsumu had given, they were called for a cool down. Though as they went ahead to their respective teams his eyes always strayed across to where Hinata was stretching, Kageyama finally got a proper look at how much Hinata had changed.

The first thing he noticed was Hinata’s shoulders, they had gotten broader - he never did have time to observe that as he had little to none time to do so - he took note at how the muscles in his shoulders flex as he stretches his arms out on the floor, Hinata was no longer a boy, he knew that but his brain seems to be stuck on an image of Hinata pale and small back in high school - when, he begrudgingly thought, he had Hinata all to himself, he wondered how much longer until he gets Hinata alone as his eyes travel across his thighs continuing with his inspection, Kageyama for a long time knew how sinful those thighs were but now looking at how strong and thick it had gotten from all those training in the sand, he scowled stupid sand. He shook his head, not willing himself to be petty enough to curse sand that’s probably thousands of miles away or maybe he should thank it instead of cursing it, after all, it had given him this version of Hinata.

He watched as Romero approached Hinata asking for his signature, he did remember Romero going on about Ninja Shoyou- something he should probably look up on the internet later on. He stared blankly as Hinata started speaking with Romero in some alien language he had forgotten the name of. Since when had Hinata learned how to speak in another language, with what brain cells he had- not that he was any different- it seems that he can easily maintain a conversation with Romero.

“hmm, surprising” he mumbled, he knew Hinata would count this as a win, that dumbass.

As they wrap up with greeting their fans and thanking everyone that came, his eyes immediately searched for Hinata hoping to have him alone even for just a moment. He had so many things he wanted to say, he had been waiting for three achingly long years and he feels like he’ll combust any moment now.

He felt a hand gripped his wrist, dragging him out of the stadium and into the opposite side of where the locker rooms were supposed to be, hearing laughter as he let himself get dragged, looking down at the source of the sound, he felt the corners of his mouth tug upward ever so slightly as he spotted a wild mass of orange, the wind messing it up even more. For the first time in a long time, he felt like a teenager again - escaping off to the gym with Hinata trying to sneak in some practices, hiding from Daichi’s wrath and yelling, telling them to go home.

Hinata abruptly stopped, facing him, grinning sheepishly up at him, Kageyama felt his heart stopped at that moment - geez Hinata will end up killing him, with all those smiling. He quirked one of his eyebrows at the man in question, he knew what Hinata wanted - he always have.

“Well, don’t you have something to say?” Hinata probed, he knew what he meant after all he was the one who made him wait three years to finally say it.

“I don’t think so.” He teased knowing it’ll fire up the man who looked at him dumbfounded.

“KaaAaageYAaaaMAaaaa” Hinata complained, unbothered Kageyama continued to stare down at the man, up close like this he can see across Hinata’s cheeks trails of freckles barely visible, just a whisper of it as if the sun leaving its mark on his skin, reminding him how often it kissed his skin while he was away. Kageyama looked into Hinata’s eyes which seemed to hold a glint of mischief. What has this dumbass thought of now?

As if on cue Hinata peered up at him under his lashes and very softly, ever so gently “Tobio” He whispered. For a moment Kageyama had forgotten to breathe, choking on air he felt himself reddened, Hinata is seriously trying to kill him. The source of his misery rubbed his back —as he tried to calm down— all the while laughing at how flustered Kageyama gets when he referred to him by his given name.

“Dumbass.” He grumbled fondly

He turned his head away, feeling the heat rush back as he tried to gather his thoughts, his dilemma of expressing himself coming back to bite him as he racked his brain, trying to grasp words that kept slipping out of his brain.

“Y-you like volleyball.” Kageyama stuttered out, only then realizing how dumb that sounded— it came out wrong, he didn’t mean it that way — for goodness sake, Hinata wouldn’t be standing in front of him now if he didn’t even like volleyball, Hinata to his credit though remained patient staring at him with an encouraging look. He noticed how Hinata had their hand clasped together when he felt him squeeze his hands lightly.

“I m-mean to say..” he breathed in deeply, shaking his head— feeling determined and encouraged when he saw the fire in Hinata’s eyes.

“I mean to say that you and volleyball, mean the same to me. I can’t imagine volleyball without you and neither can I imagine you without volleyball, I have been meaning to say this to you three years back, but I knew you wanted to jump higher, and you can, you did — that’s why I stopped myself. Because that would be selfish if I had said that back then, I knew how you felt but I held back because you promised that you’ll come back and you’ll come to see me soon, and you did. You did, along with your dreams — and I- I have never been more proud.” His breath shook along with the fluttering in his chest, he watched as Hinata’s eyes glisten.

Hinata untangled their hands together, opting to cup Kageyama’s face in between his calloused palms, gazing adoringly at him, his other hand tugged at Kageyama’s nape egging him to bend his head down, Kageyama whose always weak when it comes to Hinata’s demands — he complied.

As his eyes flutter shut, he felt Hinata’s lips soft against his, moving tentatively and then eventually he was tugging at Kageyama’s bottom lip, demanding he give it his all — Kageyama never backing down from a challenge, gave as good as he got.

It was messy and sloppy but to him, it was just right, it was them and they may not be good at it now, they have all the time to perfect it and knowing them, they never stop unless they finally got it right. But as the supply of oxygen seems to be running out — he figured they can try again later. Pulling away, leaving them both breathless.

Hinata whose love language — Sugawara-san thought him that — was of touch. He wrapped his arms around Kageyama’s waist burying his head in the taller man’s chest, trying to get as close as he can. Kageyama’s own arms wrapping around the shorter man, cocooning him. He felt Hinata sigh contentedly.

“I’m home.” If they weren’t pressed up against each other he doubted that he’ll hear what Hinata had uttered with how soft he said it. He knew those words held a different meaning from the ones he shouted back in between the game. These two words now were meant for him. He was Hinata’s home.

He buried his face at Hinata’s soft locks, as he breathed in the smell of Hinata — air salonpas, sweat and the faint scent of the sun, he too knew he was home.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading it, as much as I had enjoyed writing it!


End file.
